General Gaskell
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Lord Gaskell, The Great General, Supreme Commander, First Battalion Commander Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble, One of the Six Demon Generals Threat level: Celestial- Age: Over 8,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it. Gaskell can put others into Supernatural mental pressure which can make them lose all of their sanity. He learned about the "Ancient Scrolls" which Greater Nobles knew nothing about and which gave him immense power), Can Survive in Space, Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can erase anyone from existence directly or even remotely. Could erase thousands of Noble armies at a time despite the fact that Nobles can regenerate from complete physical erasure. Was also stated to erase space), Summoning (Can summon Meteors from outer space to hit his targets with pinpoint accuracy), Necromancy (Can revive dead people and turn them into weapons), Earth Manipulation & Water Manipulation (Was stated to cause Earthquakes and Floods on a whim), Darkness Manipulation (Can emit Darkness Aura), Weather Manipulation & Electricity Manipulation (Can control the weather and was shown to cause rainfall accompanied by over 30 thunder-strikes at a mere gesture with his hand), Sleep Inducement (Can put anyone into sleep), Sound Manipulation (Can talk like a Disembodied voice to others even if his real body is somewhere else), Clairvoyance (Was able to keep track of D and the Transporters, as well as that of the Assassins, despite all of them were outside of Gaskell's territory), Can Survive in Space, Martial Arts, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Electricity Manipulation (Can tank thunder attacks), Empathic Manipulation (Can fight D without being affected by his "Unearthly Beauty"), Fear Inducement & Paralysis (Could shrug off the effects of the D's Eldritch Aura while fighting him) Physical strength: Likely Universal Level (Superior to Roland) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe (Was stated to be a Noble so powerful that he is considered 2nd only to Sacred Ancestor and that he was responsible for Single-Handedly fighting the entire Nobility for 50 years. Was somewhat able to match Novel 12 D and Lord Rocambole in combat and is superior to every Invitee sans Lord Rocambole and Rosario) Durability: At least Universe (Can tank and survive attacks from Novel 12 D, Lord Rocambole, and Rosario's Beast) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to Novel 12 D) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Greater Nobles) Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least Melee, Unknown (Has complete control over his Domain and can erase armies remotely though the distance is unknown) Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects him badly and is lethal for his kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them Standard equipment: His Armour, Sunlight Shielding, and Nobility Devices Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Character Category:Male Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Flying Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Sound user Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Shapeshifter